Forberedelse til mundtlig eksamen
Tillykke - du skal eksamen i mundtlig samfundsfag! Ellers læste du vel ikke med her? Nå, men hvis du har trukket mundtlig samfundsfag, har du vundet en af de seje eksaminer. Tre års hårdt arbejde, okay, 3 års arbejde, 1000 siders lektier og 10 forløb skal bankes af nu! Ikke noget med at skulle til eksamen i tango, formning eller polske digte. Ikke noget med at sidde og væve over noget bavl efter 10 minutters hurtig forberedelse i bussen. Det her handler om virkeligheden. Det her vil du kunne huske bagefter. Det her vil du kunne bruge ude i den rigtige verden. Det her er en af de eksaminer, der gør dig stolt af huen til sidst! Og så til sagen: Brug undervisningsbeskrivelsen! Forhåbentlig har du god tid! Lektierne omfatter i alt 1008 sider, så der skal gnaves nogle sider om dagen, hvis du skal læse det hele! En bedre angrebsvinkel er at starte med undervisningsbeskrivelsen - se under Studieplaner på Lectio, og find 3s SA. Her kan du se, at der 15 forløb, men flere af dem er lagt sammen, så der er kun 10 unikke forløb. Det er de 10 forløb, du kan få som overskrift til eksamen. Der kan godt være flere forskellige sæt bilag til hvert forløb, ligesom der kan være forløb, der ikke eksamineres i - men du bliver nødt til at køre alle 10 forløb igennem, du kan ikke satse på at du har gættet, hvilke forløb, der er taget ud. Tag et forløb ad gangen Skim siderne til forløbet igennem. Tjek dine noter til forløbet. Tjek Wiki'en. Du er på jagt efter teorier, gode forklaringer og gode figurer. Lav en slags indholdsfortegnelse - hvor finder du noget om teori x? Begreb y? Når du er gennem dagens forløb, så stop op. Har du styr på, hvad forløbet går ud på? Kan du forklare forløbets hovedtema for andre? Tag et forløb eller to om dagen på denne måde. Lav gerne en aftale med andre fra klassen og gennemgå hovedtemaer, teorier og begreber fra et eller flere forløb. Sammenlign gerne jeres indholdsfortegnelse. Tips og tricks til forberedelsen før eksamenen 24 timers eksaminer skal forberedes inden de 24 timer starter. Du har ikke tid til at læse 1000 sider og læse bilag, lave synopser og problemformuleringer og problemstillinger og lave en fremlæggelse. Du har tid til at finde dine bøger og dine noter, men du skal have styr på noterne og et godt overblik. Det får du ikke på 24 timer. Gode noter = godt overblik Tag et kig på dine samf-noter. Er de gode og velstrukturerede? Hvis ja, så er du godt på vej. Hvis nej, skal du bruge mere tid og mere sved på at indhente det tabte. Læseferie er ikke ferie Modsat 1.g. og 2.g, hvor læseferien godt kunne forveksles med rigtig ferie, har du travlt op til eksaminerne. Planlæg din læseferie godt, sørg for at have god tid til at forberede hver mundtlig eksamen - det er ca. 5 dage til B- og C-niveaufag, ca. 7 dage til A-niveaufag og ca. 7-10 dage til samfundsfag. Det giver kun nogle fridage hist og pist, så du skal ikke planlægge en masse arbejde eller fester. Det får du rigeligt tid til senere - det er kun 5 uger, så er det slut! Brug hinanden! Du læser nok bedst alene, men hvis I er flere, der skal op, så tag nogle halve dage, hvor I mødes og gennemgår forløbene, udveksler noter, teorier og andet, I har gravet frem. Man husker altid bedre af at have sagt noget højt, og ikke kun have læst det. Husk, at I jo ikke er konkurrenter, så hjælp endelig hinanden så meget som I kan overkomme. Søvn, sol og skodfjernsyn Til sidst Formandens gode råd: Du kan ikke læse 24/7, så husk noget søvn. Post-teenagere som jer skal have 8 timer i døgnet. I husker ikke meget af det, I læste 03.30 alligevel. Frisk luft er også et must hver dag. Ligesom en dosis skodfjernsyn om aftenen, inden i skal sove. PS: Netflix er ikke skodfjernsyn. Vi taler ægte lavkvalitets-fjernsyn, du kan stene til. TV3 er prima til formålet. PPS: En computer er ikke et fjernsyn. Du skal koble helt ud og gå i vegetativ tilstand på sofaen, så luk computeren og tænd fjernsynet. __NOEDITSECTION__